1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system that includes an image data output unit for performing a plurality of processing operations to image data and outputting the processed image data, and an imaging unit for performing an imaging operation based on the image data outputted from the image data output unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various imaging systems that include a document reading unit for photoelectrically reading an original document to generate image data, performing predetermined processing operations on the image data and outputting the processed image data, and an imaging unit for performing an imaging operation based on the image data outputted from the document reading unit are proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2001-277612, 2008-054209, 2002-300353 and H10 (1998)-285323 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1, 2, 3 and 4, respectively)).
In this type of imaging system, image data is directly outputted from the document reading unit to the imaging unit. Therefore, at the document reading unit, image data outputted from a photoelectric conversion device, such as a CCD sensor (Charge Coupled Device Image Sensor), and subjected to AD conversion is further subjected to various processing operations, such as scaling, color conversion and half toning, to generate image data for printing, and the thus generated image data for printing is outputted to the imaging unit of an inkjet printer, a laser printer, a screen printer, or the like.